


Helping Daddy in the Lab

by Pervert_L



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Howard Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Incest, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Howard can't stand the fact that his son is an omega, a dumb creature only good for fucking or breeding. He has to hide the truth from the public and get himself a proper heir, but in the meantime he might find some use for Tony.





	Helping Daddy in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's age has been left unspecified so everyone can picture him as old or young as they feel comfortable doing.
> 
> This work has been marked as complete for now, but I might add more chapters later.

The boy is there again, lurking by the door to the lab as if this time will be any different. Maria says that he doesn't mean any harm, he's just curious, but Howard doesn't see the point in letting the omega in the lab. It's obvious he's too slow to understand him when he says no, so he definitely wouldn't get it if he told him to be a good boy and not touch anything. He'd probably break something or hurt himself, and then Howard would have to put up with Maria whining about her poor Tony.

It's her fault, anyway. Starks have always been betas so the boy must have inherited some random gene from his mother that made him an omega. Useless thing, good for nothing but fucking and breeding, nothing like the heir he was trying to produce.

Anthony Edward Stark was supposed to be his successor. A young, bright mind that Howard would nurture and encourage so that his son could one day take over the company and bring it to even higher successes and profits.

Instead Tony's first involvement with the family fortune consisted on forcing his father to pay off a whole hospital's worth of people to contain the truth of the boy's nature. He is working with Maria to produce another child, a proper heir this time, but in the meantime he can't allow anybody to know that his firstborn is an omega. It would be a huge scandal and every alpha in the vicinity would try to take advantage of it.

Howard huffs annoyed and pushes his current project to the side. He can't concentrate with the brat blatantly spying on him.

"What do you want, boy?" he barks.

"Wanna help you, Daddy."

The timid squeaky voice only angers him further. No son of his should ever speak like that, specially not when they're trying to hide his nature from the world.

"You can't help me. Omegas are too stupid for the lab."

The boy's lower lip starts trembling and big, fat tears begin rolling down his face. He looks disgraceful, like a whiny little bitch, and Howard won't stand for it.

"Come here, boy!"

The omega hesitates for an instant before scuttling towards him. He curls into himself, head bent down and body shaking as he silently sobs.

Howard grabs him by the waist and pulls him over his lap. He tugs the boy's pants down to bare his behind and proceeds to spank him.

"You will learn your lesson, omega," he announces loudly over the boy's cries of pain. "Your mother and the nannies are too soft with you, and dumb bitches like you are too stupid to learn anything that way."

"Daddy!"

"No! I've had it! You have been told time and again that you can't bother me in the lab, and still you keep coming! It stops now!"

The slaps of Howard's hand and the boy's screams echo through the room and probably out to the corridor, but the whole basement has been soundproofed and his employees know better than to intrude in family affairs.

"Daddy! Please, no!"

"You think you can tell me what to do?!"

Howard hits him harder, ignoring the boy's pleas and desperate begging. The young flesh under his hand is cherry red by now, but he keeps spanking the omega. He needs to make sure that the lesson sticks.

The boy soon tires himself out, hanging limp and quiet as he takes his punishment. Howard slaps his bottom a few more times just to be sure and only stops because his palm is tingling.

He grabs his son's hips again and shifts him until the omega is sitting on his lap. The boy lets out a soft whine when his sore ass touches the scratchy fabric of Howard's trousers, but he decides to let it go for now.

Tony is a mess. His face is even redder than his behind and it's covered in tears, snot, and drool. He looks far more disgraceful now and Howard despairs at the thought of anybody else ever witnessing his son behaving in such a shameful way.

"What have you learned?" he asks calmly.

"Th-that I c-can't b-bother you in th-the lab," comes the stuttered reply.

The boy sounds breathless. He is panting, his lower jaw hanging open as if he was nothing more than a brainless beast. He is clearly upset, but that is no reason to act like an animal. It's disgusting.

Howard can't stand the sight of the omega's open mouth, pink and red flesh glistening with his drool like a slutty, desperate cunt in need of a dick. It would surely be enough to give any alpha ideas.

"Omegas are too stupid for lab work," he says to the boy.

"Yes, Daddy," the boy answers meekly.

"You would only break important things or accidentally hurt yourself."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You cannot help me with the lab work."

"Yes, Daddy."

"But if you insist, you can help me with something else."

"Ye- Really?"

Tony's whole face shifts. He is suddenly cheerful, eyes sparkling and mouth twisted into a happy smile, excitedly bouncing on his father's lap before he remembers his sore behind.

Howard chuckles at the dumb thing, charmed despite himself. He's been doing his best to ignore the fact that his firstborn is an omega in the hopes that he would stop behaving like one, but maybe the right track would be treating him like an omega in private and only demanding he comports himself like a beta in public.

"Omega's are too stupid for lab work," he reiterates, "but there are ways for them to help the lab workers."

"I want to help!"

"First you'll need to kneel on the ground, right there between my legs."

The boy drops to the floor enthusiastically as Howard opens his trousers to pull out his erection.

"This is my cock, Tony. When a beta man or an alpha gets stressed or worked up his cock becomes hard and someone has to help it release the tension."

"And I can do that?" asks the excited boy.

"Yes. In fact, only omegas or beta women can do it."

"I want to help! What do I do?"

"Just open your mouth and I will do the rest. Just remember to behave and do as I say."

"Yes, Daddy."

Tony opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out like he would for the doctor. This gives Howard a perfect view of his throat and a confirmation that he is doing the right thing. Omegas are only good for fucking and breeding, after all, and being too young to get pregnant doesn't seem to stop his son from being a natural at sex.

Howard grabs his cock with one hand and the back of Tony's head with the other. He pulls the boy closer and brushes the tip of his dick across the boy's tongue to let him have a taste. The omega stays still and lets him do as he wants with him.

"Good boy."

He pulls Tony even closer, dragging the head of his cock up the boy's tongue until it enters his mouth. He doesn't even need to warn his son about biting, since the slutty omega opens his jaws even wider to let him in. He really is a natural.

Howard pushes deeper, more confident now, and only pauses when he reaches the opening to the boy's throat. He waits for a reaction but Tony doesn't seem to notice. He keeps still, looking up at his dad with cheerful eyes and calmly breathing through his nose.

At that moment something snaps inside him. This is clearly the way to go, and Howard is going to teach the omega who's boss. He grabs the boy's head with both hands and pushes it down, shoving until his cock is fully buried inside his own son's throat.

It's hot and wet. Tighter than any hole he's ever fucked before. He should have started doing this a long time ago.

Tony puts his little hands on Howard's thighs for balance, but the man is too distracted to scold him for moving. He pulls the boy's head upwards and pushes it down again, repeating the movement until he is fucking the omega's mouth at a fast pace.

It feels heavenly and Howard can't believe that he never thought of this before. A dark part of his brain wishes that the boy would choke on his cock, but he reasons that Tony not having a gag reflex can only help in the long run.

"That's it. Good boy."

Tony's throat spasms around his dick when he hums, pleased at his daddy's praise. Then the boy straightens his back and starts moving on his own, happily fucking his own face on his father's dick.

"Yes! Good boy."

Howard lets his son's head go and rests his hands on the omega's shoulders. Tony is obviously a natural and doesn't need instructions to gobble down his daddy's dick. He even seems to be enjoying himself, if the muffled noises coming out of him are any indication. He'll pull back and lick the cockhead for a few seconds before bending down until his tiny nose is buried in his father's pubic hair.

"Faster, Tony!"

He obeys. His boy bobs up and down, licking whatever patch of skin his tongue can reach, sucking hard and swallowing around him. Howard grabs his head again and practically smashes the omega's face against his crotch as he comes down his son's throat.

Tony keeps sucking until Howard pushes him away. His cock slips out of the boy's mouth and leaves a trail of drool and semen down his chin. The omega is panting again, but this time he doesn't find it so distasteful.

"Did I do good, Daddy?"

"Yes," Howard breathes out, too tired and satisfied to speak properly. "You did great."

"So I can help you again?"

"Yes. I think from now on you'll be helping me a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes or think I should add any tags.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
